Scripts - V1/Those Who Fight - 4
this great battle that kicks off the game, Mephiles and Iblis are defeated, but not dead Mephiles: You miserable worms! Just because you defeated us does not mean you won yet! Iblis: ROOOOOAAAARRRR!! Mephiles: Iblis, simmer down. Your hunger can wait for now... {chuckles} Beecanoe: Just why would we go through the trouble of seeking you?! Besides, demons like you are no match for my superior power! then points at Iblis Beecanoe: We're after that sad, sad creature. What, did YOU think we needed your hide dead just now? We're biding the time! Mephiles: {snarls} Fools such as yourselves ought not to make such rude endeavors, Dry Bones! If you win with a universal amount of luck, then that's out of the question! ETG: ''Luck Shluck! ''Skill is another thing you gotta have, numnuts! Beecanoe: Keep those mouths shut! Less talk, more beatdown! sticks his tongue out at Beec, although not by disrespect ETG: I wanna kick this guy's butt, too, y'know? By skill, I got better... And not only that, we have to work as a team like Jared-san said! Mephiles: Your wishes will not be granted, foolish child. Ibils: ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!! lunges at Sonic, but Turbo punches Iblis in the side of the gut with great force Turbo: Eat that, filthy creature! is furious now, but before it can attack, Beecanoe goes into Spirit Supernova mode Mephiles: Hmph! This is the '''Spirit Supernova '''transformation General Kurt has been spitting out of his disgusting mouth, hasn't he? If anything, how are you to master such a powerful form by will? nods his finger as an "uh uh UH" sign Beecanoe: Not at will, but out of desperation, vermin! I can't consider ending either Iblis or your damn life originally, but with this ultimate power, YOU WILL BEG FOR MERCY!!!!!! shoots a ball of electricity the size of a house at Iblis. He then retreats to his shell and rushes at Iblis back and forth, puncturing the beast every time he does so Mephiles: IBLIS!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?! {Iblis roars in agony and dies. He will never be resurrected] Beecanoe: Oh, yes... then turns to Mephiles, with a sneaky grin on his face Beecanoe: ...I hope you're ready to bow down, fool! Mephiles: "Bow down"?! ME?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Despite this vast improvement of the super form, I shall not think of the final blow like this. concentrates, and absorbs all of Beecanoe's energy that he used to transform with, and takes the power for himself Beecanoe: WHAT THE CRAP!?!? MY ENERGY!!!!! MY ALL-POWERFUL ENERGY!!!!!! Mephiles: You have witnessed only a fraction of my power, Dry Bones maggot. I will not kill you off now... And in fact, I'll spare you on a whim. However, the true final battle awaits! flies away from the fire planet where he retreats to his master's side cracks his knuckles Sonic: Guess we gotta head over to the mountains, huh!? READY!! ETG: Yeah, so we can get a new ship for cryin' out loud! But first: let's head back to the rest of the team! four reunite with the rest of the team, and they all move to the mountains where the people of the city wait be continued Category:Epic Saga Category:Those Who Fight